Phoebe Bowen
Phoebe Bowen was born in January, 1895 and died in May 1971; she was 76 when she passed away. Phoebe was the daughter of Helena Halliwell - a Warren witch, and Gregory Bowen. She did not marry nor have any children according to the Warren Family Tree. She is one of the Charmed Ones' great-aunts (actually their first cousin-thrice removed), and the past life of Prue Halliwell. During the "roaring twenties", Phoebe lived with her two cousins Pearl Russell, Priscilla Baxter (the past lives of Phoebe and Piper Halliwell) and Baxter's husband, Gordon Johnson(the past life of Piper's future beau, Dan Gordon), in the family manor which Baxter had turned into a speakeasy during the times of prohibition. Forename In the family tree, Phoebe Bowen, Priscilla Baxter and Pearl Russell's first names were not stated except for the "P"s (which was the start of the P tradition somehow). However, when the sisters traveled back in time, they met their mother, Patty, and she revealed the reason why she named Phoebe so (or will name). As of that time, Phoebe had not been born and so it was a surprise to her mother to hear the girl's name and replied, "Ah yes, I must've named you after my favorite aunt" even though Patty had no proper "aunts" as Penny had only one brother. However, Phoebe Bowen was Patty's "great-aunt" (first cousin-twice removed) and would have been alive long enough to see and hence visit Patty, unlike Pearl Russell. Of course, so did Priscilla Baxter, but she was Patty's grandmother and so the only one Patty would call "aunt" would be Phoebe Bowen, short for "great-aunt" and even though she is technically a first cousin-twice removed, she is considered an aunt due to her strong bond with Priscilla Baxter. Thus, her favorite "aunt" must have been Phoebe Bowen. Powers & Abilities As a magical witch, Phoebe possessed the three fundamental powers of: *Spell Casting *Potion Brewing *Scrying As an upper-level magical witch, Phoebe also possessed individual, personal powers: *[[Ice Breathing|'Cryokinesis']]:' Phoebe had the elemental power of generating and manipulating cold and ice. She activated it by bringing her palm to her mouth and blowing on it, projecting a stream or blast of intense cold that could easily extinguish fire and freeze objects within a moment. *[[Levitation|'Levitation]]:''' Though it was never confirmed, it was possible that Phoebe had the power of levitation, which allowed her to propel herself into the air and hover or move through the air slightly. This theory came about from her knocking Pearl down with a flying kick that was somewhat beyond the height and range which a normal human could achieve, as if it was magically amplified. Professional Life During the Prohibition, Phoebe worked at the speakeasy as a photographer, something which would carry on eventually into her future life as Prue. Phoebe Halliwell mentioned that she must've been a very good photographer as her clients were "lining up to get their portraits taken." Trivia *Phoebe Bowen did not die until after Prudence Halliwell was born, thus both lives seem to have run concurrently during Prue's early childhood. The only one of the three cousins to die before Prue was born was Pearl, Phoebe Halliwell's past life. Appearances Phoebe Bowen appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Pardon My Past See Also * P. Baxter * P. Russell * Prue Halliwell Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches